Conventional methods for measuring availability of a computing resource do not provide meaningful distinction between planned and unplanned downtimes. Because the planned downtimes for management purposes and the unplanned downtimes caused by failures affects the availability differently, without a well-defined distinction between planned downtimes and unplanned downtimes, availability measurement is not accurate and has no informative value.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of determining availability parameters.